Granger and the Slytherin Princess
by Quiet Defiance
Summary: Hermione goes back to Hogwarts to finish out school, leaving behind Ron. She may find that staying true to him is harder than she thought, especially when a new opportunity comes from the last place Hermione ever expected. Rated M because I'm paranoid, not for smut.
1. Mail

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER **but I wish I could go to Hogwarts

It all started when I sealed the envelope.

The owl had only come a few hours prior. Don't get me wrong―I thought over all my options thoroughly before sending my reply. It was a big decision. In the end, though, there wasn't really a choice. After all, I had a reputation to maintain. Goody-two-shoes Granger, know-it-all Granger, not-happy-unless-she's-studying Granger. Being that as it was, I don't understand why he took it so hard. He came into the room as I was watching the tawny owl disappear in to the distance.

"That your Hogwarts letter?" he asked as he came up behind me, slipping his hands around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"What else would it be?" I replied, not taking my eyes off the now invisible small figure.

"I thought we were going to talk about this," he said, gently nudging me around to face him.

"What's the point? We both know it would have been you telling me that I need to stay here, that you can provide everything I need, and me telling you that you should further your education for when you aren't physically capable of catching the bad guys anymore. Then I would argue that yes, while you can provide for me, we'll be that much more comfortable later if I can provide as well. And then you'll start pouting, irrationally I might add, because I won't do what you say even though you have absolutely no intention of listening to me." I smiled to let him know I was teasing. I stretched up on my tiptoes, catching his scowling lips with mine briefly before backing away. "Besides, it's only a year. You can come and visit me on Hogsmeade weekends, and we can owl each other. It won't be the end of the world, I promise." I flashed him a grin before leaving the bedroom, fully aware that he had resumed sulking behind my back.

-oO0Oo-

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into the first-ever eighth-year class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you will not be taking the compressed correspondence course, we would like to inform you of some adjustments made to accommodate you and your fellow classmates._

_As there is no longer room in the House dormitories, you will be staying in the Room of Requirement where you shall share a dorm with your female classmates of all houses. You will have constant access to Hogsmeade through the passage behind the painting as you are all legal adults. However, it then falls on your shoulders to be on time for all classes. We expect you to set an example for the younger students. Your seventh-year materials will suffice as you are essentially retaking the courses._

_Please be at Platform 9 ¾ by 11:00 AM on September the first._

_Regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

-oO0Oo-

_Ronald Weasley-_

_ You've been accepted into Auror training. Be at the Ministry of Magic at 7:00 am on Sept 2._

_-Roger Dayfield, Chief Auror Training Officer_

-oO0Oo-

The stairs of the Burrow creaked and groaned, protesting the strain I put on them as I sprinted upstairs to Ron's bedroom. I had been out in the yard, rereading my letter from Hogwarts when I saw a large barn owl fly into Ron's window. Ten seconds later, I tumbled through his door, slightly out of breath. He was standing by the window, still in his pajamas. He gave the owl a treat and sent it off before turning back to me with the largest smile I had ever seen on his face.

"I got in!" he exclaimed, barely able to get the words out before I tackled him in a bear hug. Both of us too ecstatic for words, I did the only thing I could think of.

I kissed him, an explosion of every emotion I couldn't put words to, taking him by surprise. It didn't take long for him to start kissing me back, and the battle began. It wasn't soft and submissive, filled with sweet things whispered in the early morning. It was rough, a war for dominance fought with passion and intensity. Before I knew it, his tongue was behind my teeth and mine was exploring his mouth. As the kisses turned into something more passionate, I found my mind drifting.

My notification letter had come during breakfast. The owl flew off as soon as I detached the letter. Harry and the Weasleys looked at me expectantly as I scanned the letter. I could feel my smile growing larger as I reached the end. When I looked up to inform everyone I'd been accepted, I noticed that Ron's chair, filled just a few seconds before, was now void. My grin faltered, almost imperceptibly, as I announced, "I got in!"

After I finished eating, I found him in the garden, staring at a gnome that was darting in and out of a bush. He stayed motionless as I walked up behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I still don't want you to go, 'Mione," he said, not turning around.

"I know, Ron. You'll still me able to visit me in Hogsmeade, and we'll see each other on holidays," I said. He spun around on the bench and stood up.

"I―I―" he stammered, stumbling over his words. Without warning, he crushed me in a hug.

"I love you, 'Mione," he whispered into my ear. "I always will." I tipped my head back to look him in the eye and smiled.

"I love you too, Ron," I said. Just then, a scream echoed from the house. We exchanged a look, then took off to see what Ginny was on about this time.

We burst into the living room to see Harry on one knee, holding up a velvet box while Ginny stood before him. Her hands were clasped over her mouth and her eyes were shining as she nodded frantically. Mrs. Weasley stood off to the side, dabbing at her eyes with a yellow handkerchief. When she proposed a celebratory trip to Hogsmeade, Ron and I elected to stay behind, me to look over my course materials and he to wait for his Auror letter.

So we were taking advantage of the empty house in the minutes after his letter came. But as the affection escalated, I couldn't keep my consciousness anchored in the small, crooked house by a small village. In my mind I was far away, at a castle filled with witches and wizards and magical beasts.

-oO0Oo-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so I hope it went well. Please review as I would love some feedback on how to improve my writing.


	2. Hogwarts Express

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER **but I wouldn't mind if I did

He came to see me off at the train station. The platform was crowded with people, including a few others who had returned, like me. Mrs. Weasley was trying to rush us onto the train without much luck, warning us that we had less than five minutes. As much as I was looking forward to learning again, I didn't want to let go of Ron and leave him behind.

"I promise I'll write as much as I can," I said, wrapped in his arms. "I love you, Ron." He stared into my eyes, brown on blue. He leaned down and kissed me hungrily, desperately, like he'd never be able to kiss me again.

I'd never been agreeable when it came to PDA. Public displays of affection were not something I handled well. A few light kisses, no problem. Ron's actions were far from what I considered appropriate. I opened my mouth to protest, but he took it as an invitation to deepen the kiss and slithered his tongue in, nearly choking me. People were starting to stare. To make matters worse, I felt something pressing into my stomach as his hands slid down to cup my bum, pressing me farther into him. I jerked out of his embrace, pushing him away angrily.

"_Ronald Bilius Weasley!" _I hissed, pulling out my wand. "_Devitis," _I whispered, pointing my wand at the now-highly obvious bulge near his pocket. I remarked to myself that it was amazing how often I found myself using that spell when we were in public. I glared at him, beyond words, as the offensive lump disappeared. At least he had the good grace to look ashamed. I spun on my heel, marching off toward the train without another word. Once in a compartment, I glanced back out the window to see him being sternly reprimanded by his mother. I smirked against my will as he stared at the ground, redfaced.

"I thought he was going to swallow you whole for a second there," Ginny said as she dropped into the seat across from me.

"I'm surprised you retain full use of your throat the way Harry snogs you," I said, grinning. Luna drifted in just as Ginny was about to reply.

"Oh yes, sometimes Neville leaves me unable to walk. It's amazing what effects a thorough snogging has on the body. Of course, it could just be Squiggle-Horned Wing-norks. They fly in through your nose, you know, and they cause you to feel lightheaded and…" Luna stared out the window, lost in her narration of the habits of the latest possibly existent creature. Ginny and I stopped paying attention to her ramblings as the train began to move. Our conversation shifted to her wedding plans.

"I'll be surprised if Mum lets me finish school without being married," she said. I laughed.

"I'll be surprised if she doesn't make sure that her pride and joy is well provided for first," I countered. Ginny looked at me quizzically. "I mean she'll want to make sure her only daughter is married to someone with a job."

"So Harry needs to finish Auror training first is what you're saying," she clarified. I nodded.

"I bet you six Sickles that I'm right," I said. She grinned.

"You're on."

-oO0Oo-

**Pansy's POV:**

If there's something to be said for Muggles and Mudbloods, it's that they sure know how to make a spectacle. That filthy Granger girl certainly did on the platform. She and that disgusting Weasley boy nearly swallowed each other whole. It was quite nauseating to watch. Especially since I discovered that certain… aspects of my personality make that even less pleasurable than it already was. It definitely helps that Draco feels the same way.

I must say, it's rather freeing having no attraction to the man ―the war made sure he was no longer any part boy ― that I will be forced to marry in a few years' time. Although slightly insulting, it is somewhat comforting that the feeling is mutual. I only hope that marriage and the necessity of an heir will not sully our… arrangement.

Without warning, Draco nudged me, jolting me from my thoughts. I looked over crossly.

"We're still prefects, are we not?" he asked, standing up. I nodded, taking his hand and edging out of the compartment after him. Once out of view in the hallway, we drop hands and continue toward the front of the train where the prefect compartments are.

"You realize that you'd been staring at Zabini's crotch for at least ten minutes, right?" he asked.

"No," I answered, "I was rather deep in thought, if you hadn't noticed." He smiled, the smile he reserved only for me.

"I can definitely understand your motivation," he said, smirking. I was about to retort when I heard what may have been a giggle but sounded more like a cackle from a few compartments ahead.

"Well," I sneered, "if it isn't Danger Granger back from saving the world. You've come back to demonstrate your excessive hand-raising skills once again." I was baiting her, without purpose or guilt.

"At least I didn't scream to the world that I'm a self-serving bitch who doesn't care about the well-being of others or the greater good of the Wizarding world," she replied, mud-brown eyes aflame.

"That is true, I have wonderful survival instincts," I said. _Most of the time, _I thought to myself. "I would say that choking on tongue doesn't exactly constitute healthy continuation of the human race, would you?" I smirked and continued on toward the prefect com partment without another word, leaving her spluttering.

I didn't want to admit that she was maybe the tiniest bit attractive.

I think I'd give her a four.

Well, eight.

Eight point five.

Not over a nine point eight.

But I'm holding out for a ten. Because I'm worth it.

She's a Mudblood anyway. Filthy no matter what.

Probably.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Super sorry about the lateness of this update. School is pretty insane, and writer's block doesn't help. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed and whatnot! Don't be afraid to keep it up, I love hearing your feedback. I don't know when I'll update again, so until next time, umm… Have fun?


End file.
